<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Takes Care of You. by misslucyfierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564558">Angel Takes Care of You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce'>misslucyfierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a headcannon.</p><p>Request: For Angel Headcanon or something of how they would help their girl with a real badass migraine that is really severely bad caused by a neurological disorder. I'm asking cause I'm dealing with one today.</p><p>This was requested on Tumblr.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Reyes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel Takes Care of You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a headcannon.</p><p>Request: For Angel Headcanon or something of how they would help their girl with a real badass migraine that is really severely bad caused by a neurological disorder. I'm asking cause I'm dealing with one today.</p><p>This was requested on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- You’re sitting at your desk when your forehead started to throb. Your neck and shoulders had been achy for days, and you expected a migraine would happen any time. You glanced at the clock - 4:24. You could sneak out and not be missed. Friday afternoons were slow. </p><p>- The bright afternoon light shut your eyes reflexively - the light burning your sensitive pupils. The visor of your car covered your face like a shadowy blanket as you texted Angel. </p><p>- (head hurts. going home. besos.) </p><p>- Dropping your bags, you stripped as you padded through the house. Pulling on a shirt of Angel’s, you found your medicine beside the bed. After taking two pills, you sank into the plush mattress - your body curling into the pillows as you pulled the blanket over your head. </p><p>- “Amor,” His voice is soft as he peels back the comforter - your body curled around his pillow as your chest rose and fell softly. </p><p>- Your muscles burned as you turned to face him - his dark hair hanging in his eyes as he stared at you - his deep gaze soft as his thumb brushed the apple of your cheek. </p><p>- “How long have I been asleep?” Your voice was rough with sleep as you sat up meekly, leaning on Angel as he sat on the bed. </p><p>- “Almost five hours.” He kissed your forehead softly. His thick hand sliding over your neck - cupping you gently as he breathed in your scent. </p><p>- “Let’s take a shower. The heat will help.” Angel started stripping - discarding a piece of clothing with each step, leaving him naked as he started the shower. </p><p>- “Come on, mami.” He stepped into the water - the falling droplets scorching his skin. You stepped in, sliding in front of him, laying your head against his shoulder as the water cascaded down your chest and breasts. </p><p>- His lips dropped soft kisses against your shoulder, “I want to make you feel good.” </p><p>- His thick fingers pressed into your shoulders. Audible moans spilling out as he rolled your muscles under his powerful grip. </p><p>- The steam, the scorching water, and Angel’s expert touch left your muscles lax. The tension broken and your head a dull ache instead of a throbbing pound. </p><p>- Sinking back into the bed, Angel pulled you close. His beard tickled your soft skin as his lips nipped and kissed your neck. </p><p>- "Feel better, querida?” His words whispered into your skin as you nodded. Your body relaxed as you fell asleep in Angel’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>